


Dressed in Black

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape wears black / Snape trägt schwarz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von dem Song "Dressed in Black" von Depeche Mode.
> 
> In dem Song geht es zwar um eine Frau - aber man kann das "she" ganz leicht durch ein "he" ersetzen.

  


[Snape trägt schwarz - MyVideo](http://www.myvideo.de/watch/7360014/Snape_traegt_schwarz)


End file.
